paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hex Life
Summary A ghostly witch is out on the prowl on Adventure Bay and Scooby and the crew are up to solve the mystery Script (Title card has Scooby on it) Scooby:Hex Life. (We open on the Gang creaking up another one) Man:I had a clamshell fortune that was worth millions on this land only to have it all mine! Meddling kids! Shaggy:Yup nothin new dude. Fred:You got it shaggy. Velma:The caper of the clamy crectcure is solved. Scooby:Reah! (Does usual laugh) Scooby-Dooby-Dooooo! Daphne:Now then to adventure bay. Fred:I couldn't agree more Daph. Shaggy:Like am I glad Scrappy's not part of the Ganga anymore. Fred:Yeah us too shag. Velma:To adventure bay. (They get into the van and drive off) (Scene changer paw patrol badge) Fred:Here we are gang. Daphne:Jeepers I got a creepy and abandon felling about this place. (They reach the lookout) Fred:(Calls)Ryder? Chase? Marshall? Rubble? Skye? Zuma? Rocky? Hello somebody! Shaggy:A mystery. (They come to the Van) Ryder:Hi mystery incorporated gang. Rocky:Hi there. Zuma:What's up dudes. Fred:Nothing much. Say why isn't it like it always is? Chase:Only because the princess of barkingburg is in town and she only wants to start a group herself. Velma:Oh ok chase. Anyway we still think we got a mystery to solve. Skye:You should solve the mystery of the ghost witch of adventure bay. Shaggy:A mystery! (Whines) (Carlos danny and tracker come over) Tracker:Hola mi amigos. Carlos:Hello everybody. Danny:Hi Gang. Fred:(Chuckles as he says)Hey carlos tracker and danny. Danny:That's Daring Danny X to you! Velma:STOP IT! Danny:Sorry. Carlos:Hey did you hear ace sorensen katie and the princess are making their own band called the hex sisters. Fred:That's great Carlos. Shaggy:Like yeah man. (A white man with a brown jacket black heir and gotea squared glasses black shirt blown dress pants and shoes) John:Hello young ryder I only need ideas for my new novel. Ryder:Sorry mr ravers but I got nothing. Fred:Whos this guy ryder? Ryder:This is the famous horror novelist John Ravers. John:Ah the famous Mystery Inc. Velma:I love all your novels mr ravers! Fred:Velma! Sorry sir she's just a fan. John:It's quit all right really I have a lot of them. (Gets a picture of himself and a marker and after signing it he gives it to velma) Velma:Jinkies. Shaggy:Like has anyone seen Scooby? Scooby-Doo:Rover rere. (We move to see him digging) Shaggy:Like what's that ya got there scoob? (Spits it into shaggy's hands) Scooby-Doo:Ri ron't row. Shaggy:Like what's this old thing? Fred:The key to a new mystery. Shaggy:Like waytago scoob. Scooby-Doo:Rorry. Ryder:Here comes mayor cuwy. Mayor Cuwy:(A cubby cacassuin male with short brown hair and a blue suit comes over)Kids I want you outta this town now! Fred:Hey we just got here! Velma:And we're not leaving until this caper is solved. Mayor Cuwy:Oh ok. (Goes away) Fred:Looks like we found ourselves another suspect. John:Who's the first? Fred:Well hope you understand this but you are. John:Me? Why? Fred:Its mostly because of you wanting to make a new book for publicty. John:Oh I see fine. (Scene changer rubble's badge mr Porter and alex are unloading the van) Mr. Porter:Hello Shaggy & Scooby you'lol have to wait if you're here for food. Shaggy:(Sighs)Like ok mr Porter. (They walk over to a table) (we have a line come across the screen to have a mansion) John:This is only one of my favorite places. Velma:It's your house sir. Daphne:Yeah. Fred:I'll say. (Walks up to a portrait of a beautiful woman) Fred:So who's portarit is this? John:This is maranda ravors this was painted by a grateful patient. (Flashback to 1600s we see a young beautiful woman tending to an elderly woman) John:(Voice Over) Of course she wasn't very popular with the towns doctors Maranda did it only for goodness she was a Wiccan. Fred:(Voice Over)Say what? Velma:(Voice Over)I've read about them wiccans were intombed to be surrounded by nature. John:(Voice Over)Yes those who could not afford metacl needs needed help and she was the one. (She writes something down in a book as flashback ends) John:Only once this has happen. Velma:Well the word witch comes from wicka. John:I'm impressed velma only this . Category:Adam Strickland Category:Halloween Category:Halloween Special Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Mystery Story